A Very Merry Christmas
by friendwriter
Summary: A cute fluff between Nezumi and Shion. It's that time of the year and Nezumi doesn't know what to do for Shion. But, will a suggestive dream and Shion himself allow Nezumi to give the perfect present to the one he loves? Please R/R, but no flames! If you don't like yaoi or guy-on-guy smexiness, this is NOT the story for you! But, if it is, please continue! :D Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: HiYa my lovely readers! This is a special Christmas story for the world of No. 6! I had much fun writing this piece, and I hope you love it as much as I do! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own No. 6 or the characters. That honor is Atsuko Asano (the writer of the novel and manga series). However, if I DID, which I sadly don't, I would have totally changed the ending of the anime series and/or created a sequel. . **

**Anyhow! Back to the story, and away from any ranting! :D Below this line is a little guide to reading the story:**

Normal = Regular view

_Italicized_Memory or Dream Sequence

**A Very Merry Christmas**

"I will be back as soon as I can!" Shion hurriedly kissed Nezumi on the cheek and waved good-bye to the rats before running out of their underground home.

Nezumi just watched till the boy was gone before letting out a deep sigh. Shion had to run back to No. 6 to see his mother about the Christmas dinner they were all to have that night. It was supposed to be a surprise – but the albino wasn't able to keep anything from him. Ever since they reunited, they had been closer than before.

It had hurt to leave Shion at first at the crumbled wall after the Correctional Facility had been destroyed. But he felt that Shion deserved to be with his mother and friends since they were separated for so long. With a promise in his heart to find him once again, Nezumi walked away and left. But, luck would bring them back together three years later, when Nezumi decided to take a stroll in the marketplace, only to bump into Shion.

Now, the only times they were separated again, was when Nezumi had to go to work or when Shion wanted to go see his mother. But, no matter what kept them apart, they made sure to spend every night with each other – usually eating a delicious dinner made by Shion or cuddling up in bed. However, they hadn't really expressed their feelings with each other.

Sure, it was obvious. They kissed here and there, and would often make out on the couch, but they hadn't told each other they loved each other or even had sex. It scared the hell out of Nezumi, who never before experienced such love with a person – much less a man. But, Shion was different. He was his everything and he wanted to make sure Shion knew exactly how he felt about him. But, with Christmas being so near, what could he do?

Maybe he could put on a small skit for him? Or possibly read to _him_ from one of his favorite books, instead of Shion always being the one to do so? Cooking was out of the question. He didn't know anything to fix, but stew that is. And just telling him "I love you," didn't seem nearly enough.

Nezumi walked briskly over to one of his bookshelves.

"Ugh! Why does this have to be _soo_ hard?!" He banged his fist onto a book-filled shelf.

That proved to be a horrible mistake to make because the next thing he knew, the bookshelf began to shake and, before he could be buried under a ton of books, and possibly the case itself, Nezumi took many steps backward. He watched as the books fell into a large heap. Blinking a few times, he smacked his forehead and groaned. Now, he had a mess to clean up before Shion returned. Great.

"I will see you later tonight, Shion! And be sure to bring our guest of honor!"

Shion's mother waved goodbye to him, and he waved back before running back toward to the West Block. As he passed the wall, memories flooded back to him.

The venture into the Correctional Facility. The heap of dead bodies that he and Nezumi landed on inside. Many guns and blood. Darkness, then seeing Nezumi crying before him. Saying goodbye to Safu before they destroyed the facility. Running for their lives. Standing on the crumpled wall between No. 6 and the West Block. Saying goodbye to Nezumi.

What still got him to tears, though, was watching Nezumi leave him. It was heartbreaking and he made a vow that one day he would see Nezumi again. He hadn't been totally sure if the Rat had heard him, but it didn't matter. The hard part was waiting the three years as he was tried to prepare himself. He wasn't sure if he would ever be coming back to No. 6 when he did meet up with Nezumi again, and it didn't help that there was so much drama and questions to be answered after the fall of the Correctional Facility. There was a funeral service for Safu and the ones who died from the destruction of the facility. It had been a beautiful and sincere service, but he couldn't help but wishing that Nezumi had been with him as he mourned the lost of his childhood friend.

When the time came for him to go out and find Nezumi, Shion had been nervous, but ready all the same. His mother, before he had left, had kissed and hugged him, wished him good luck, and to take good care of himself. Unlike her son, Karen had known that she would see him again and made sure to assure him that no matter what distance separated them, she would always love him and pray for his safety. She had grown quite fond of Nezumi – or so she told Shion –and that he was always welcomed if he ever decided to visit.

Shion smiled when he first got the letter from one of the rats. It had been from his mother, asking for him to visit the week prior to Christmas. When he did, that was when she asked him to help her with dinner plans, and to keep it a secret from Nezumi. Karen had a pained expression when she asked him to keep it from Nezumi, since she knew how close her son and the raven-haired boy were. But it was to be a surprise, a way to welcome him and make him a part of the family. Of all the people he knew, Karen was the only one that knew how much Shion truly loved Nezumi, and she accepted it fully.

It had been hard at first to tell his mother of his feelings for the other man – but she merely smiled after he had made his confession, and told him:

"_Shion, my dear sweet son. Nothing in this world or any other could ever make me feel any regret for you two meeting. It was all a fate of chance that you and Nezumi would come to meet and I'm grateful for him taking care of you the way that he did. Why, if it wasn't for him, you would be-"_ She had stopped momentarily to cry. The thought of losing her only son and family to the parasite that had found its way into Shion had been hard on her.

When she had gathered herself again, with Shion hugging his mother and stroking her head, assuring her that all was alright now, she hugged her son greatly and kissed the top of his head.

"_One day I hope you and Nezumi can become real close. I would love nothing more to accept him into our family when you and he become one." _Karen then winked and smiled at him.

The memory made him blush as it had before, but he was relieved to know his mother was on his side no matter what.

Shion, coming back to the present and his current surroundings, looked up and around. He could just see the top of the underground facility where he and Nezumi lived and checked his watch. When he left Nezumi earlier, he had quickly glanced at it. It showed 7:00am, and now read 1:30pm. He had been gone for 6 hours! Shion hoped that Nezumi wouldn't be mad at him for being gone for so long, and started to run the rest of the way toward their home.

Nezumi cursed again as he went through the books. It was taking longer than he had wanted. Though, it was his fault. He would get distracted with reading them and cleaning off any dust before putting it back on the shelf. He had even cleaned the shelf. Living with Shion made him more aware of how dirty he had been living before Shion came back into his life, and he tried to keep himself more organized. One of the titles though caught his attention - Beauty and The Beast.

It was about a beautiful woman who goes in search of her father, only to find he has been held prisoner by the ugly beast that runs a dark castle in the woods near her village. She ends up rescuing her father by asking the beast to take her instead. He agrees and lets the man go. As the woman and the beast come to know one another better, they start to develop feelings for each other, but never reveal them. It isn't until death becomes one of them that feelings become known by the woman, and the ugly beast turns into a handsome prince, the curse that had befallen the castle being broken, and its inhabitants to be freed as well. And the woman and the prince lived happily ever after.

Nezumi blinked. He didn't know that he even had this book. Possibly it was one of Shion's when he came back to live with him? But, as he put the book back, he couldn't help think that his situation was like of the woman and the beast in the story. They, too, were unable to tell each other their feelings for one another. Shion had technically died before Nezumi could tell him of his feelings, and it was mere luck that they saw each other again. He suddenly smirked.

Who exactly though was the Beauty and the Beast in their relationship? Surely he wasn't the Beauty. Nezumi was too macho and tough for that. And he _was _often called Rat by Dogkeeper and Rikiga. He could see Shion for being the Beauty, though. He was quite the sensitive one like a woman. He sighed again. Nezumi needed to stop thinking of the story and figure out what to do with getting his own feelings out to Shion.

He shook his head to rid of the thoughts of the book, and hurried with the others before he got involved with any more of them. He didn't know exactly how long Shion would be at his mother's, and if he saw the mess he would surely ask him what happened. Nezumi finished with the books and went to lay down on the couch, draping his arm over his eyes and felt the rats crawl up on him and curl up for a nap.

Nezumi decided he would rest his eyes a bit, as well. He didn't have work that day, as the cast and crew were taking a break because of the holidays. Nezumi closed his eyes and breathed deeply, allowing his body to fully relax and then slipped into a slumber. He dreamt of the albino he loved:

_They were on the bed and Shion was looking up at him with lust-filled red eyes. Nothing separated them, their clothes a heap on the floor. He skimmed the younger one's body, making sure every bit of him was embedded in his mind. A small whimper came from Shion, making Nezumi look back at his face. _

"_N-Nezumi. Please? I need you…"_

_His voice was filled with need and want, and it only made the Nezumi hard. But he only smirked and trailed Shion's body with a finger, making sure to stop tentatively right above the other's member. _

"_What is it that you need, Shion?" He asked, teasing the other by trailing down further till his fingers brushed Shion's sensitive muscle. _

_Shion whimpered again. "Nezumi! D-don't tease me. Y-you know what I mean."_

_Nezumi only smiled wide, shifting his weight so that both their members touched and allowed to show the albino how hard he was. Though this action only increased his own desire, Nezumi bit back the urge to slam hard into Shion's puckered hole. But he watched as Shion's face crinkled in frustration, clearly fighting his arousal, which was beginning to harden against his own. _

"_Tell me, Shion. Or I will get dressed again and leave you here, unsatisfied and alone."He loved the way how Shion's eyes widened in shock._

"_Y-you wouldn't!"_

_Nezumi smirked again "Oh, I would." He made an attempt to get up and off Shion, but the other wrapped his legs tightly around his own, his arms going around Nezumi to keep him in place. _

"_No! You can't just leave me here!"_

_Nezumi grinned evilly. "Then, you know what you have to do, don't you?"_

_Shion nodded slowly. "Yes. I do."_

_Nezumi crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I'm waiting."_

_Shion took a deep, shuddering breath before looking up at him._

"_I want you to wake up."_

_Nezumi frowned at him. "What?"_

"Nezumi! Wake up!"

A shake to his shoulders brought Nezumi out of his dream and back to the real world. Looming over him was none other than Shion, only this one was fully clothed and wearing a worried expression his face.

"Shion? Where did you –I mean. When did you get here?"

Shion smiled faintly. "Just a little while ago. I'm sorry I took so long at my mom's but there was a lot to discuss. But, when I came in, I saw you on the couch. Your face looked a bit distorted, like you were having a bad dream."

Nezumi chuckled. "Far from it."

Shion frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to have woken you, then. I can let you go back to sleep. Maybe you can return back to the dream you were having."

Nezumi shook his head. "I rather enjoy this view instead." He smiled as he reached a hand out to caress Shion's cheek.

Shion blushed. "O-oh. Uhm, are you hungry? We have time for a quick lunch before we need to head over to my mom's."

To Nezumi's dismay, the albino hurried to the other side of the room where the "kitchen" was. Another thing was that Nezumi was feeling a bit hard down there, possibly the effects from his, rather interesting, dream. Hell, it may as well be a simple fantasy. It would take ropes and chains to keep the other in place and not run away from him, which was a norm whenever he tried to be more romantic.

Suddenly, Nezumi had an idea! With a new plan in motion, Nezumi got up from the couch and walked briskly over to Shion, stopping till he was right behind him. Careful not to spook the other, he wrapped his arms around Shion's waist.

Shion, at this, tried to shift his body to look over at him, but Nezumi held a little bit tighter so not to hurt him.

"N-Nezumi? What are you doing?"

"We have time before we need to go to Karen's, right?" Nezumi leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

"Y-yes."

"Do you think we could have some 'alone time' before we do?"

Trying to unlatch Nezumi from him, Shion let out a slight chuckle.

"But we _are_ alone, Nezumi. Well, aside from the rats, of course."

He held on a bit tighter and shook his head. "I mean you and me getting to know each other a tad better."

Shion stopped fighting with Nezumi's hands at that. "What else do we not know about each other? We tell each other everything, or at least I do. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Nezumi grinned. "More like show you."

Shion let Nezumi take him by the hand and go to the bed. Shion sat on the edge of the bed, but Nezumi continued to stand.

Shion smiled at him, patting next to him. "Are you going to sit?"

Nezumi shook his head. "Do you enjoy the time we have been together?"

Shion blinked. "Of course I have. Why do you ask such a ridic-"

"Then why do you turn away every time I try to be a little more romantic?"

Shion brushed his neck. "Because its not you, really. I mean, I know it's _you_ but you aren't acting the way you usually do."

Nezumi seemed to be stumped at this and thought about it for a minute before continuing.

"What if I said I was trying to change myself?"

"For what?" Shion asked him.

"For you, of course."

"But, why?"

There again was a pause, then a deep sigh.

"Isn't it obvious, Shion?"

Shion blinked up at him. "What is?"

"I…I love you, Shion. I honestly, and sincerely, love you."

Shion was shocked at his proclamation. Never had Nezumi said such a thing to him before. Not when they were kissing or cuddling on the bed. Shion had been secretly wishing Nezumi to say it first, but he didn't think he would.

"I have to be honest, though."

"O-oh?" Was all that Shion could mutter.

Nezumi looked away, then. "I'm tired of just kissing you when I know I want so much more. I'm tired of trying to hide my hard-on's when your kisses really drive me to the edge, or when I have a dream about you and me making love then to wake up and it only just be that – a dream. I want you so bad that I don't know what to do with myself. But," Nezumi looked back at him.

"None of that matters because what it comes down to is that I love you and am willing to wait till you're good and ready to move it to the next step. Even if I have to wait another 3 or more years, I will wait for you."

Shion wasn't able to fight the tears welling up in his eyes, and lunged at Nezumi, who fell backward onto the floor, taking Shion with him.

Nezumi looked up at him, his eyes narrowing. "What the hell are you trying to do-"

Shion silenced him by smashing his lips onto the other's. It was a tad sloppy, but didn't last long as for a minute later Shion sat back to where he was sitting on Nezumi's lap. While Nezumi blinked up at him in shock at how he had been so forceful (which was not something the albino usually did), Shion grinned down at him.

"I have never heard you say that to me before. I mean, I was hoping you would say those words to me one day, but I never thought you ever would."

Nezumi smirked up at him. "You make me sound like such a heartless man, Shion."

Shion laughed and brushed the tears from his eyes. "I know you aren't, Nezumi. Who else would put up with someone they hardly knew or risk certain death so that the other could save their hometown? Especially if they hated that very town…"

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm such a saint. By the way, not that I'm really complaining, but you're not very light." He let out a small smile and motioned with his eyes to the fact that Shion was still on him.

Shion gasped, "Oh!" and quickly got off Nezumi so that they could both sit on the bed. They then faced each other.

"But, is that really all true? With what you said before? That you would wait for me?"

Nezumi stared at him then nodded. "It's all true. I will admit it will be hard at first. I'm nearly at my peak now, but I have ways to keep it at bay."

Shion's cheeks reddened into a blush. "O-oh. You mean, _that_?"

Nezumi chuckled. "Yes, _that._ However, if you ever wanted to, say, 'help' me…that would make things a whole lot better."

Shion went silent for a minute as he pondered over Nezumi's words.

"Alright. I can do that."

Nezumi blinked, stunned at Shion's words.

"W-what did you just say?" He hoped his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and he was back asleep on the couch.

Shion grinned at him wide. "I said, alright. I can help you."

Nezumi smirked. "You _do_ know what I meant, right?"

The albino nodded. "Of course."

The raven-haired sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shion, if you are playing with me, I swear I will-"

"But, I'm not playing with you. I swear on my life that I'm being serious."

Nezumi looked back to him, opting out of pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Are you sure you would want to do that? We haven't done _that _before…"

Shion kept smiling. "I'm completely sure. If it means I can help you with relieving any problems you have, then I am all for it."

Nezumi continued to stare at him, a frown starting to crease his brow.

"It will hurt at first. Even if we just mess around a bit, it would be uncomfortable since you aren't used to that sort of thing."

"I'm sure I will learn to adjust. Besides, you wouldn't let anything hurt me."

Nezumi smiled faintly. "Well, I would certainly try not to."

Shion grinned and hugged him by the shoulders. "Then, it's all good!"

Nezumi cleared his throat a bit. "I'm afraid its not, Shion."

Shion leaned a little away from him, but kept his hands on his shoulders. "Oh? What's wrong?"

"Look," the raven-haired said, pointing down in between them. Sure enough, Nezumi had a hard-on. With how things were progressing in their little "talk," it had made little Nezumi excited and, with that, a need to stand for attention.

A faint blush occurred on Shion's face. "Oh. I see."

Nezumi sighed. "But I understand if you don't want to-"

"No, I'm just surprised."

Nezumi blinked. "At what, exactly?"

Shion looked up into Nezumi's face. "I didn't know it could grow so big like that."

Nezumi was too shocked at the albino's statement to notice that Shion was now moving to sit on the floor, looking at him. It wasn't until the other started to have problems with getting Nezumi's pants off that Nezumi snapped out of his surprise.

"What are you doing, Shion?"

Shion grunted as he tugged at the waistband. "I'm trying to get your pants off."

Nezumi smirked. "You really are hopeless sometimes. Shion," he chuckled. "Just stop for a minute." He stood up and kicked off his boots, then shimmied out of his pants. When Shion tried to reach a hand out to his boxers, Nezumi shooed them away.

"But-" Shion tried to complain.

"Let me handle getting my own clothes off, and you deal with yours."

Shion blinked in confusion. "Why do I need to get mine off, too? I thought I was to help you?"

Nezumi smiled. "Oh, you will. But I want to enjoy this experience fully, and I can't do that if you're fully clothed."

With no further questions, Shion did as he was told and started to get undressed. Soon, the two were standing bare-naked and in full glory for the other's view. Nezumi's eyes grazed over Shion's body, while Shion blushed profusely. Keeping the urge to chuckle at and/or take the albino right then and there, Nezumi sat back down on the bed, scooting until he was about mid-way on the bed.

He, then, gestured with his index finger for Shion to "come here," which Shion obliged. Shion then continued from where he left off, sitting on the floor in front of Nezumi, who spread his legs a little wide so that Shion would have better access to his manhood. Shion, at this, moved closer and wrapped Nezumi's hardened dick in his hands gently so not to hurt him.

"Do you need me to give you any pointers or advice? You don't want to be too rough or accidentally–Woah!"

Shion, who hadn't been listening to Nezumi, suddenly had engulfed him whole and Nezumi felt the wonderful sensation as Shion sucked him, his tongue swirling on his sensitive member. As Nezumi gasped for breath, Shion would tease the tip of his dick and would even brush a hand against his balls. Noticing that this, too, pleased him, Shion would fondle Nezumi's balls gently, before going back to the steady rhythm of sucking. After what seemed like minutes, Nezumi could no longer keep it down.

"Sh-Shion! I'm gonna-" But before Nezumi could utter another word, he exploded his cum into Shion's mouth.

At first, Shion coughed, the surprise of so much going into his mouth at once. But, he was slowly able to swallow what he could down, wiping the outside of his mouth and chin of any cum that had escaped. The sight nearly sent Nezumi over the edge again.

Shion looked up at him, smiling as ever. "Feel better, Nezumi?"

Nezumi nodded, and also smiled. "Yes. But I must return to favor."

Shion shook his head. "You don't have to. It was my pleasure to help you."

Nezumi grinned wider, however. "Oh, but I insist."

Before he could disagree any further, Nezumi pulled him to where he was on the bed as well, and, with his strength, had moved him to where his head was laying on the pillow, his body stretching the length of the bed while Nezumi loomed over him.

Shion laughed nervously. "W-what are you doing, Nezumi?"

He didn't answer him at first. Instead he grazed his body again with his eyes, before grinning up at him again.

"Like I told you, I'm returning the favor."

Reaching between them, Nezumi grabbed hold of Shion's member. This caught him slightly off guard and had Shion blushing wildly.

"N-Nezumi…"

"Shh...I promise not to do anything you don't want to. Just relax for me a bit."

All Shion was able to do was nod as Nezumi then started to stroke his member up and down. Soon the tempo Nezumi had been going at first, before it suddenly quickened. Nezumi pumped Shion hard. When he stopped, Shion was shocked and starting to feel…neglect? But then, Shion felt something tender and wet brush up against his member. Nezumi was licking his dick!

Before he could question what he was doing, Nezumi engulfed him. It was slow at first, but like before, Nezumi quickened his pace and sucked him hard. He fondled his balls, and teased his tip. If that wasn't enough, if one of his hands wasn't too busy, Nezumi would take that hand and would tease his puckered opening, which was beginning to relax as Shion was pleasured. But, like it had been with Nezumi, Shion wasn't able to fight the urging sensation that was building in his lower abdomen.

"N-Nezumi…something. Something is coming!"

Nezumi only grinned. However, Shion couldn't keep it in much longer and let out a screaming "AHHH!" as he cummed into Nezumi's awaiting mouth. Nezumi swallowed it all, not allowing any of it to escape, and then looked up at Shion, who was sweating and gasping for breath.

"How do you feel, my Majesty?" He asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That was…amazing!"

Nezumi chuckled. "Just wait until we move onto the bigger stage. You will be screaming for me not to stop!"

Shion blinked up at him. "Why do we have to wait? Why not do it now?"

Nezumi looked down at him, searching his eyes. "Are you sure? That will involve me stretching you down here," he poked Shion's little hole, "with something a lot bigger than my finger."

Shion looked at him was sure to be lust-filled and dark red eyes. "I can handle it. Please? Nezumi, I want you to make love to me."

Nezumi blinked as if he was in a trance, but then slowly smiled again. "As you wish."

Nezumi went back to prodding his entrance, sliding one finger up inside. After looking up at him and receiving a small nod, he entered another and started to scissor the other's hole. The pressure of being stretched was uncomfortable at first, but Shion tried to relax. When Nezumi deemed him stretched enough, he looked up at him.

He frowned a bit. "We can still stop, Shion. If you feel too uncomfortable, we can try this another time when you're more ready."

Shion, not wanting to stop, shook his head. "No. I want to keep going."

"You sure?"

Shion looked up at him, nodded, and gave him the biggest smile he could muster. "Positive. Now, please. I'm begging you to keep going."

Nezumi stared at him for a second before leaning forward to kiss him. Shion wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer. He didn't notice when Nezumi reached between them again. But, he did when Shion felt the pressure of something bigger than Nezumi's fingers nudged his opening.

The pressure of Nezumi's member trying to go inside of him, made Shion gasp, breaking the contact between his and Nezumi's lips.

"Just relax, Shion. It will hurt at first, but it will go away soon, I promise."

Shion took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The pressure grew even more and then Nezumi's dick was inside him. It stretched him so much and it hurt greatly to where it brought tears to Shion's eyes.

Nezumi, who seemed to notice this, kissed his cheek and then each of his eyelids.

"Let me know when you're ready and I'll continue. A simple nod is all that's needed if you can't talk."

Shion waited and waited until his body adjusted to Nezumi. When he felt the pain subside a bit, he nodded. He felt Nezumi's lips back on his own again, and then the rocking motion as Nezumi set a steady and slow rhythm, driving his dick first deeper inside, then slowly slipping it out before driving it back inside. He was trying to be gentle with him, Shion knew this. Hoping that he would get the message to go faster, Shion gripped Nezumi's shoulders. Luckily, he got the message and soon the slow rhythm from before grew faster. Occasionally, Nezumi would roll his hips into Shion, causing his dick inside to do the same inside him.

He didn't know how long they were at this. Their kissing had even grown more passionate and wanting as Nezumi drove his member into Shion, in and out, in and out, Nezumi's hands on either side of his head. Then, Shion felt it again – the building pressure in his lower abdomen. He broke their kiss again, only to have Nezumi plant his lips right back on his. Shion knew he had to tell him, though.

"Nezumi…I…I'm...Going…To…Come…" He said in between pauses.

This got Nezumi to release his lips, only to smirk down at him.

"Me too. Let's come together, shall we?"

Shion smiled and nodded, and Nezumi increased his speed once again, now pounding hard into him. Once, twice, and then a third and fourth time. After the fifth time, however, Shion was sent over the edge, his cum coming out hard, splaying all over his and Nezumi's chests. Nezumi released his sperm in large bursts and rode out the rest of his orgasm while still inside Shion. Afterwards, Nezumi rolled until he was lying on the other side of Shion, who took this moment to roll onto the raven-hair. Both, spent and exhausted from their first attempt of lovemaking, gasped for breath, trying to cool off.

After he felt a bit better, Shion grinned up at Nezumi. "You were amazing!"

Nezumi grinned down at his side. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Merry Christmas, Shion."

"Merry-" Shion's eyes went wide. "Wait, what time is it now?"

Nezumi glanced at the watch on Shion's watch, pressing the button that would light the screen up. "9:30."

"Oh no! We're late!" Shion hurried to re-dress himself. "My mom is soo going to kill us!"

Nezumi chuckled. "Wouldn't she kill just you? I'm not supposed to know, remember?"

Shion sent him a glare and started to throw his clothes at him.

"Oh! Would you just get ready?! We need to get going!"

As Shion finished getting the rest of his clothes on and slipped on his shoes, Nezumi took his sweet time getting ready, slowly putting on his pants and shirt before putting on his jacket and boots.

Shion, who was now ready, looked back at him. "Nezumi! Hurry!"

Nezumi smiled and did as he was told. Chuckling as he joined the, now, waiting Shion at the door. Before they walked out of their underground home, Nezumi leaned into Shion's ear.

"I repeat, Merry Christmas, Shion."

Shion stopped and blinked up at him, a smile setting into his mouth.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Nezumi."

They shared a brief kiss that was sure to be continued later when they returned from their Christmas dinner with Karen, and then set out to Lost Town in No. 6.

~*~*~*~MEANWHILE, at Karen's house*~*~*~*~*

Karen looked up at the clock on the wall of her bakery/home, seeing that it was well past 8pm and for Shion and Nezumi to be there. She tapped her fingers on the table set for three in front of her.

"What is taking those two?"

**A/N: Hehe! Poor Karen! If only she knew _exactly_ what had been keeping the guys. ;) Hope you all liked this lil fic! If you have any suggestions for a story, whether it be for No. 6 or another favorite of yours, please let me know by PM-ing me up above ^^^^ **

**Much love to you all, and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas! :) **

**~friendwriter**


End file.
